The Arch
by ProudMarineWife
Summary: What if, a whole lot of different things happened during and after the Battle at the DOM? Honks. Rated M for mature content, such as swearing and violence.
1. Disclaimer

The Arch

Amanda Cobb

**Disclaimer**:

Stargate SG1, Harry Potter, and their characters and recognizable aspects belong to their respective copyright holders. Original characters belong to me. No copyright infringement intended. I am a poor student, wife of a student and mother. Suing me will be fruitless, as I own nothing. If my story offends anybody connected to the show, books, or movies please feel free to contact me and let me know.

**Authors Note**:

I find myself discontented with the complete lack of Tonks stories in this crossover genre. So I decided to write one. This story is a departure from my usual Stargate pairing of Sam/Jack. It is NOT ever going to be Sam/Tonks or any other Sam/Female pairing. The cannon for Samantha carter is that she is straight, so my Sam is straight. The pairings will be Samantha Carter/Regulus Black, Jack O'Neill/OC, Nymphadora Tonks/Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger/OC. The Weasleys will most likely not be heroes in this story, there may even be bashing of them and or Albus Dumbledore, definitely of the Dursleys. There will be a softer side of Petunia eventually. Almost everybody is out of character for cannon, but that is what makes this AU. Also I am altering the timeline of Stargate, as Ms. Rowling is very clear on her timeline, and SG1 rarely, if ever, mentions dates.


	2. Chapter One

Yes, these chapters will be short. Chapter's start song: Tick Tock- Molotov Jukebox.

**Chapter One**

Thor, supreme commander of the Asguard fleet, carefully maneuvered his spacecraft into geosynchronous orbit with Earth. He had been performing a routine check of a Protected Planet when his ship picked up strange readings on an uninhabitable planet in the same system. He quickly beamed the object aboard his ship and, recognizing the ruins as what the Asguard had given to a specific race of humanoids on earth, rushed to beam the only person he knew who could tell him its purpose.

"THOR!" rang across the ship as four people found themselves in various stages of undress and in the same room. The men of SG1 found themselves staring at an almost naked Major Samantha Carter. Since this has happened before, they only gave her body a cursory glance before all six eyes glues themselves to a black tattoo on her left arm. It seemed to be moving. For her part, Samantha pulled her shirt back on so fast it may as well have been magic. Fortunately for her, Thor once again beamed the team away. This time to a large, sterile, white room with a dirty veiled arch in the center. Samantha carefully approached the arch, hearing for the first time in over a decade the whispers of the runes carved on both sides. The whispers that promised a slow death of suffocation to a condemned prisoner. She made the situation well known to her team with a succinct, "Fuck!"

Samantha Carter was a woman of secrets. She led a secret life, had a secret job, and was completely cut off from her own society because of them. But none of these things could compare to the secret she had been desperately keeping from her team, SG1. That Secret? Samantha Carter is not a Carter at all. Her real name is Samantha Black-Potter, Head of the Most Ancient, Most Noble House of Potter, and wife of Inner-Circle Death-Eater Regulus Black.

She was pulled from her musings on how to explain the Arch to Thor and to Colonel O'Neill when the runes flashed, not once but four separate times. "What was that?" Dr. Daniel Jackson asked his half-dressed friend. Her only response was to swear again, and to pull a…stick...out of her sleeve. Samantha bodily pushed the three men back from the arch, her wand pointed at the veil covering it as an unconscious man tumbled through. She quickly relieved him of his own wand and drug him away from the opening, barely making it back to in front of her defenseless team as three more people stumbled out. The first through, a gaunt woman with wild hair and wilder eyes, was positively flying- she barely regained her feet before staring around the sterile room, dazed. The two that followed her emerged at a more sedate pace, one was male, about 15, and the other female, about 20. The boy, with messy black hair and glinting green eyes HAD to be her nephew, Harry Potter. However, Samantha knew that Albus Dumbledore had told her father that Harry had died with his parents. Obviously, someone was misled, and she doubted that that person was Dumbledore. She barely spared a glance at the young woman, except to note that her hair was a pinkish-purple, and instead focused her attention on the crazed woman in front of them. Her old Dorm-mate, prank partner, and best friend from school, Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

End Note: chapter end song Jason Mraz- I'm Yours. ITunes on Shuffle! Please review- this is really a new thing in this crossover.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Start song- Voodoo by Molotov Jukebox. Still on shuffle. **

**Chapter Two**

"Perfecta Praesidio," rang around the room as two separate and rather solid-looking shields sprang up, protecting everyone except Bellatrix. Samantha looked over her shoulder to see her C.O. gaping openly, slightly amusing given his usually guarded expressions. She sighed, and then addressed Thor, "Move us out of Orbit, Thor, after you beam up her sisters."

At once a beam of light swept up Bellatrix's body, causing the insane woman to growl and try to bat it a way with her wand. After it stopped, she checked herself over for injury, and found none. The room was filled with a bright light, making everyone blink. When it cleared, Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy were blinking at each other. Their stupor did not last long, as Narcissa immediately began casting spells at her younger sister. The room lurched, and the white walls became transparent. The spells stopped flying as the three Black sisters took in their new surroundings-which consisted of streaking white lights.

Suddenly the young woman with pink hair decided to address Samantha, "Why did you need the other two?" Since she sounded genuinely curious, Samantha gave her full attention to the girl. Brief eye contact was all she needed to gather her identity and compel Samantha to answer, "I needed them both because your mother is a healer and your aunt is Bella's handler, Nymphadora, I couldn't have Narcissa tell Voldemort that Bella was missing. Something she would have known right away." Suddenly the boy who could not possibly be her nephew leveled his wand at her, "How do you know her name?"

Before Samantha could answer, Thor's tinny voice came over the ship's intercom, "Before leaving Earth's Orbit, Major Carter, I beamed supplies and clothes to the ready room. I will shield the archway and the door so that only SG1 may approach." Even as the little alien was speaking, a shimmering white wall appeared around the arch and in the doorway of the room. "I have also," he continued, "placed a dampening field around the room, you can not use your special abilities. If I detect any danger from the occupants of the room to another or my vessel, I will render you unconscious. Please do not test me."

Narcissa lifted her wand and was struck by a bolt of energy. "You were warned," Thor remarked as her body was beamed away, "she is in he medical bay. She will remain in stasis for the duration of the visit."

The last thing SG1 heard as they left the room was Bellatrix's response of "Perhaps it is for the best. She can be really unpleasant."

**A/N: End Song- Molotov Jukebox Sexfoot. Please tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter three

**A/N: Start Song- Get your Riot Gear by Five-Iron Frenzy**

**Chapter Three**

If the sudden departure of SG1 and the disappearance shocked the witches and wizards into almost silence, then Bellatrix's words caused them to be thunderstruck. There was not any time to recover either, as SG1 returned to the room in what Nymphadora Tonks, and Bellatrix Lestrange simultaneously remarked was record time for a complete outfit change.

"Hello, I am Dr. Daniel Jackson," the optimistic younger muggle began, "We are about to make something explode, so if you could all move three feet to your rear, that would be great." The mixed group of light and dark magic-users did not have a choice as both he and the larger, black muggle literally herded them backwards. It was difficult moving the older wizard, as he was still disoriented from his trip through the veil and landing on his head.

The transparent wall around the arch expanded around the room, pushing the wizards back even further, until they were against the wall. They watched with interest as the older muggle and the blond woman, who the three fully adult wizards were certain they knew, placed what looked like little boxes wrapped in paper at the weakest points of the artifact. They connected the boxes with a cord, and then moved over to where the wizards had been pushed. The older muggle stepped through the wall, and the blond woman flipped a red switch on yet another box.

The explosion ripped throughout the shield, larger than it was supposed to. Samantha barely had time to raise a wand-less shield. Since it was so hastily raised, coupled with the dampener Thor had placed on the room; the shield failed after several large pieces of the arch struck it. Unfortunately, this allowed an even larger piece to hit her head. She stumbled backwards towards the young wizard, allowing him to grab her arm as it passed through the wall. Her last words before she passed out caused more questions than answers, "Nice catch, James. "

Bellatrix took the woman from the shocked boy and lowered her to the floor. As they watched, Samantha's hair turned from blond to black, her facial features sharpened to look more like a female version of the young man's. Bellatrix gasped as she recognized her, a woman she had thought dead. Killed for betraying the Dark Lord, or so she had been told. She made eye contact with the boy across from her. "It turns out, Harry Potter," she began, her voice quivering slightly, "That you are not the last Potter after all."

She moved to allow Andromeda to examine Samantha. Harry turned to the older man, who was stumbling towards the fallen woman, "Sirius?" he queried, "what does she mean?" before the man could answer, Samantha's team surrounded her. "Only the one she identified as a healer comes anywhere near Carter," the older man barked.

"Who are you to make such a decision, Muggle?" Bellatrix asked, her eyes beginning to glint dangerously. The insanity had left them by this point, had left her mind. For the first time since her aunt had punished her by marrying her to Lestrange, Bellatrix had full use of her mind. This did not make her less dangerous, as her sister well knew. Andromeda looked at her baby sister, "Bella, he is in charge here. That is obvious," she changed her line of sight to the man, "I need to be able to use magic to heal her, Muggle, I cannot break through your friends dampening field. I am not as strong as Samantha."

"My name is Colonel Jack O'Neill, not Muggle. " Jack responded, less harshly, "Thor, let them use their magic." The release of the field was profoundly tangible to the gathered wizards, as their wands emitted sparks of various colors. "Now," Jack addressed Andromeda, "heal her but leave her unconscious. I have questions that I want answered."

"Why don't you ask her, then?"

"Nymphadora, was it?"

"I prefer my surname, Tonks. I don't care how she knew my name, please only call me Tonks." The pink-haired woman responded pleasantly, but with the same glint that had been in her aunt's eyes earlier. Jack nodded, "I cannot ask Carter because if I don't already know, she wont tell me now. We have been on the same team, living in each other's pockets for four years. She hasn't told us about this yet, so I have to assume she wont."

"What is there for her to tell you?" Harry said, phrasing it as a question, but Jack and Daniel could tell it was not. "Is she not entitled to her privacy?"

"She is," Daniel responded diplomatically, "but we need to know how to identify her if something happens, and her appearance just changed. I have never seen that happen before."

"Samantha," Andromeda began, "is a Metamorphmagus. The first born into her family line. She can change her appearance at will. Unconsciousness did not cause her morph to fail; she must have magically exhausted herself. Casting through that dampening field would have required more magical power than Dumbledore or Voldemort could even muster. The last time I saw her, she had barely enough power to do it. That was 16 years ago, when as the Scion of House Potter she oversaw the creation of a marriage contract. The negotiations were between family Tonks, House Potter, and House Black. It was the only way to stop a feud between House Black and House Potter. We betrothed my three-year-old daughter to the son of the Potter's Gryffindor, three month old Harry Potter."


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: There is no start song; I am watching **_**Tonight You're Mine**_** starring Natalia Tena.**

**Chapter Four**

The rest of the conversation was put on hold for a little while, as both Harry and Tonks joined Samantha on the floor. Fortunately, they had merely fainted and were not injured. Bellatrix looked at her sister, who was about to revive her daughter, "Perhaps, Andi, you should have revealed that information in a different manner. Your Black roots are showing, sister." Andromeda rolled her eyes and cast the spell.

"As I was saying," She began, intent on finishing her tale without giving anyone more time to interrupt. "Samantha has always been powerful. In school, she was sorted into Slytherin because of her drive to prove herself to her father, and her power level. Her twin brother, James, was sorted into Gryffindor. They were close until their sorting, then Samantha's power and influence grew and James began targeting her and Bellatrix more in pranks than he ever did when they were children." She paused and looked at Harry, "I am sorry, dear, I know that you have only been told good things about your parents. You have to realize, there are good and bad to every person, and there is more than one side to every tale. James was a bully. At first Samantha was rarely a target for her first four years of school. Mostly because she gave as good as she got. There were two sets of pranksters when we were in school together. I am three years ahead of them." Before she could continue further, Samantha stirred and Jack found his voice, "What do you mean 'Sorted'?"

Since Andromeda had been distracted by Samantha, Bellatrix decided to respond, "We have four houses in our school, Mu-Jack, was it? They are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

"Hufflepuff? Is there a house Woozle as well?" Daniel surprised himself by snarking, "I am so sorry, I have been around Jack and Sam far too long…forget I said that please." The British visitors smirked at him, Sirius displaying true mirth, "Muggles have heard of Winnie the Pooh?" he asked as his eyes danced between each team member.

"Yes, we have. Can we continue please?" Jack barked.

"I would rather you did not, Andromeda," Samantha groaned from the floor, pushing herself into a sitting position and holding her head. "What happened this time?"

"You were hit in the head by a large rock." Teal'c stated, monotonously.

"Oh. Therefore, you took it upon yourselves to question them? I am surprised you got answers. Andi, did you forget that they are Muggles? They aren't meant to know about any of us!"

Andromeda raised her eyebrows at her younger friend, "I am not on earth, surrounded by stars, able to breath, and sitting next to my daughter's godmother, whom I was told was dead. Not to mention Bella is currently sane. I am not concerned with the statute of secrecy right now. Why did you not tell them yourself? Obviously, since they have their own secrets, they can keep one."

"Exactly, Andi, they have their own secrets. I do not know everything about them; they do not get to know everything about me. I have the right to my secrets!"

"Your nephew has the right to know the truth about his family."

"That can't be Harry," Samantha denied, shaking her head in emphasis, "Dumbledore told my father that they were all dead. Dumbledore would not commit line-theft like that. He does have some honor."

"He is your nephew, Samantha," Bellatrix remarked, "a true combination of James and Lilly Potter."

"Surely, Bella, you aren't still upset over that," Andromeda scolded her younger sister, "It all worked out the best it could."

"No, it didn't. Not for everyone involved. Mother could have picked a better husband for Bella. Roldolphus Lestrange was her punishment, and you know it." Sirius surprised his godson by defending his would-be murderess.

"Punishment for what?" Harry asked, though it came out as more of a demand.

"Absolutely not!" Samantha shot to her feet, stumbling as a sudden bout of virago threatened to knock her back down, "This conversation is not happening here, in front of my team or any other Muggles! Certainly it is not happening on a space ship however many light-years from Earth Thor took us! In fact, THOR!"

"Yes, Major Carter?" The alien responded over the ships communication system.

"The device is destroyed, we are all whole and healthy, take us home and beam us to the SGC infirmary, Isolation room ten. Except Narcissa, modify her memory of today in the Asgard fashion and send her home. "

"Very well, Major Carter. I shall leave you to explain your actions to O'Neill."

"Explain, Carter!"

"It really is quite simple, Sir, in all matters pertaining to magic, or the race of Wizard, I am basically in charge of the entire SGC. I work in tandem with the other commanding officers. General Hammond is in charge of the Muggle SGC, Colonel Rasptian is in charge of the scientists, Dr. Frazier is in charge of Medical, and I am the liaison for the American Department of Odd Studies and the British Department of Mysteries. I have to approve the presence of every Wizard that applies or is selected for the SGC."

"Understood, Major. An explanation first would have been appreciated."

"Yes, Sir," Samantha walked away from the group. Her posture radiated that she wanted to be left alone, So, naturally, Bellatrix followed her. Her next action was so out of character that her sister nearly fainted from shock. As if it happened all the time, Bellatrix Lestrange wrapped her arms around her old roommate in a comforting hug.


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N I am going to shoot for 1500 words this chapter. Please review and if you have Ideas, feel free. Fan Fiction is for all fans and I would incorporate Ideas that fit.**

**Ijzertje: Bellatrix will be neither. She is too ruthless to be considered "Good" by Harry Potter standards, however, by Stargate standards; she is passable as not evil.**

**Beginning Song: Molotov Jukebox I Need It (Body Language/Chan Chan)**

**Chapter 5**

Daniel watched, astonished, as Sam began sobbing in her old friends arms. With the exception of when Jolinar took her over and then died to save her, he had never seen Sam cry. Before now, she had never shown any other extreme emotion, really. She was always tightly controlled, and now he was watching her break down. However, if Daniel was confused, Andromeda's brain had melted and Sirius' had frozen.

On the floor in front of them were two women who they had believed lost forever, one to death and the other to madness. Andromeda had not seen any level of care from her younger sister since she had been punished for James' decision. As Bellatrix rocked Samantha and whispered words of comfort to her hurting friend, Harry simply watched.

If the blond woman had been telling the truth, He had family other than the Dursleys. He had family that had believed him dead, because the man Harry had viewed as a mentor had told them so. She had called it line theft, a serious crime in the Wizarding community, did that mean that she was Lady Potter and he was her Heir? Harry had so many questions about his father's family that Death Eater or not, he really wanted to know the woman in front of him. The question was, HOW? How was he to prove that he was indeed Harry Potter? Obviously, the scar meant absolutely nothing to her. He could tell from the way she held her shoulders, Samantha had enough scars to know, a scar is just a scar.

He was about to ask Tonks if there was a magical DNA test, when he mentally slapped himself in the forehead. She lived and worked in the Muggle world, a muggle DNA test would be more convincing. Before he could process the full thought, His mouth began speaking, "I will do a DNA test." He stated simply, causing the four wizards to stare at him.

"A what test?" Tonks asked him quietly, her confusion was mirrored on the others' faces as Samantha chuckled wetly, drying her eyes on her long uniform sleeve.

"A DNA test," Daniel explained, still slightly dazed, "determines identity."

"What?"

To save Daniel from further fumbling, Teal'c responded, "That is a question for Dr. Frazier. She will be the one performing the test."

"Alright," Sirius replied, looking at the large man, "And since we've said who we are, I want an explanation about what is going on here. Why are we in space, I thought that that arch killed? Why is my brother's wife here, blond, and so very much alive? What the bloody hell did you people do to fix Bella? My most important question, Samantha, is Regulus also still alive? Are the boys?"

Samantha cleared her throat, "I will answer those questions when we are beamed back to Earth. This is not the place for that conversation, Lord Black."

"Very well, Lady Potter."

**Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Minerva McGonagall's office**

Minerva McGonagall was having the second worst week of her life, and the worst week in fifteen years. The last Potter had been announced as dead, but something did not add up. Unknown to pretty much everyone, Dorea Potter nee Black had actually been born a McGonagall.

The Black family had adopted her when the McGonagall clan, which was patriarchal, had no sons. In exchange for the eldest McGonagall girl, the Blacks gave the clan their fourth son Alphard. This arrangement settled both families' inheritance issues. Another secret not widely known was that the Ancient and Noble House of Black were liegemen of the Most Ancient Most Noble House of Potter, and as such were required to marry one of their daughters to the Potter's military line, which bore the title of Gryffindor.

The Blacks at the time only had sons, and the Gryffindor of Potter, though female at the time, was already related to the Blacks within three generations. According to Lord Potter, this was entirely too closely related, so the Blacks had to adopt a pure, half, or muggle blood girl that was not blood related at all. They could not blood-adopt either.

The girl would then be married to Lord Potter's son, Charlus. By the time James and Samantha were born, the Blacks had borne and reared a perfectly mixed generation of girls and boys, well one boy and one girl. Walburga Black was the oldest of Lord Black, so when she was married to the second son of the Abbot family, he had to give up his name. Orion Abbot had been a hard man, his elder brother had been pampered, and spoiled, but Orion was ignored. He grew bitter and mean, and suited Walburga Black perfectly as she was a cruel woman.

She bore only boys, Sirius and Regulus, but her Brother, Cygnus, had only girls, Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa. When the Potter family magic declared Samantha the next Head of Potter and James the next Gryffindor of Potter, Walburga leapt at the opportunity to betroth her newborn second son to Samantha and her three year old niece Bellatrix to James, fulfilling this generation's responsibility to House Potter.

Someone knocking on her door startled Minerva out of her musings. As she bid them entrance, she quickly cleared her head of family secrets. The person who entered was someone she had been expecting ever since she had been released from St. Mungos, and she knew that the crimson-cloaked man would not speak. He didn't, he simply placed a pile of parchment on her desk and left. The department of Mysteries had made their decisions about which of her students were to be trained by their operative in America. They would be taught battle-magic, techno-magic, and blood-magic. Since the training would take all summer, the students' guardians were required to go with them. She sighed and began to cancel her summer plans as she read the first parchment. Hermione Granger was her magical ward because her parents were Muggles and could not see most of the Magical World. Therefore, they could not make decisions in her best interests.

A quick scan of the rest of the parchments gave the Scottish woman a migraine, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass, and Harry Potter…had not Albus said that Harry was dead? Albus must have been mistaken, because his parchment said that he was already in America, already with the instructor who was only identified as Ricta. Minerva sighed and summoned Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick to her office. They had letters to send to guardians, and schedules to clear for students. Fortunately, St. Mungos had been able to fix all of the damage done to the students and they would be able to make the Friday deadline.

The only guardian she would have a problem with would have been Lady Longbottom, but she was so proud of her grandson now. Maybe it would not be such a fight to get him trained now that he had proven he was brave enough to stand against his parents' torturer. Thinking about Bellatrix made Minerva sigh again, _why James,_ she thought to herself as the other two teachers joined her, _why did you have to break that contract like that? Can you see what she has become? _

**Isolation room ten**

Janet Frazier had many qualifications. She was a doctor, a major in the United States Air Force, and the mother to an orphaned alien girl. She was also a Healer in the American Wizarding community, assigned specifically to the Black-Potters. When Regulus and Samantha had turned up in Seattle Washington begging for asylum, she had been plucked from her assignment in Georgia and literally given to the small family of four. The barely two-year-old twin boys were sleeping, and slept through her entire exam. Getting to the exam was the hard part. Neither parent wanted to trust her if she were a pureblood, and they could not trust her if she were Muggle-born. It took a while to explain, but they eventually relented after she had proven that she was a half-blood. Janet Frazier was born Janet Prewett.

Her father had been just one of ten squibs born to the Prewett family. They only had thirteen children in the entire line. Janet's father had never met his cousins Molly, Fabien, or Gideon. His father had sent him to America when he displayed no accidental magic. Raised in an American orphanage, Jordan Prewett focused on his studies, escaping his chaotic world in the orderly realm of math. He became an accountant, married a Witch, who died shortly after Janet's birth, and announced to his father that his daughter was in fact a witch when Janet started school at Rocky Mountain Academy of Magic. Then he simply disappeared. Janet had no desire herself to meet her English family, and contented herself to stay an American citizen. Her first husband, chosen by Lord Prewett, was the only contact Janet had to the Prewetts. It was also the last time Janet played the pureblood game. She dissolved the marriage using her Mother's head of family after he shattered her ribcage whilst drunk. That was all in the past, now she had to get the Isolation room ready for a large group of wizards, and all of SG1. Sam really owed her this time.

**End Note: End Song Tainted Love (The Sweet Kill Remix)-Soft Cell**

**Tell me what you think of the longer chapter.**


	7. Chapter six

**A/n Start Song: **

**Five Iron Frenzy Is Either Dead Or Dying (Ska Version)**

**Relient K**

**Chapter Six**

**SGC General Hammonds Office**

General George Hammond was one hundred percent muggle. There was not a drop of Wizard blood in his family, and he had checked when he first read Captain Samantha Carter's unedited file. He had not received that file until a full year after she had joined his command, when he first saw her tattoo.

By this time, he had been fully briefed on the magical world and the political situation therein. That one of his best officers, and best scientist by far, was linked to terrorists that made the Nazis look like kittens terrified him. So naturally, he called her into his office. The subsequent conversation was memorable, so much so that he could perfectly recall every word as if she had just spoken them.

_ Captain Samantha Carter took a deep steadying breath as she knocked on General Hammonds office door. He had come down to the infirmary to check on SG1 after their mission went FUBAR, and caught a look at her left forearm. After a lengthy discussion with her superiors in the Department of Mysteries, she was at his door to tell him the whole truth about herself and her family._

_ "Enter!" She opened the door cautiously, wandlessly closing it behind her. To his credit, George Hammond had stopped flinching every time she did something like that. Silently she strode to front and center, and stopped at attention and using her occlumency to hide her fear. _

"_Captain Samantha Carter reporting as ordered, SIR," she felt a bit like she was back in boot camp; up on the carpet for a small burst of accidental magic during her first live fire training. Hammond stared at her for so long, and with such intent that she actually flashed back to the day she got her wand from the ever creepy, increasingly knowledgeable Ollivander. Just when she was about to break bearing and ask if the two men were related, General Hammond opened his mouth. _

"_Captain Carter, would you care to tell me why I saw the mark of Voldemort on your left arm? You yourself gave me the entire briefing on that situation. The United States Air Force has even seen fit to place you in charge of all Magic users on this base."_

_Instantly she was transported to every detention she, Bellatrix, James, and Sirius had had with Professor McGonagall. The same disappointment rang throughout the Generals words; the questioning even started the same, with the exception of "Captain Carter" as opposed to "MISS POTTER!" General Hammond was much more calm than her Scottish professor had ever been. Even so, Samantha felt compelled to answer him, even though truthfully answering the question meant telling her entire story, especially that which she wanted to stay hidden._

"_That is a long story, Sir. One that cannot be told with the security cameras operating."_

_General Hammond could see the logic, but had to cover his own career. Therefore, he paged Dr. Frazier to his office. While they waited for the doctor to arrive, the office was silent. Samantha seemed to have frozen herself into place she was not even blinking. George did notice that she was practically vibrating with tension, so much so that he worried for her muscles. Dr. Janet Frazier entered his office dressed in her uniform, without the lab coat. He could not help but look at her forearms, wondering how many "Death Eaters" he had on his staff._

_His six covered by the presence of a second officer, George ordered the security team to shut down the camera for his office. Once he received confirmation that the cameras were off, he looked at his top scientist. "Explain."_

_Still standing rigidly at attention, and dreading the reaction of her C.O. and her closest friend in the program Samantha began to undo the changes she had made to her body. Her facial features sharpened, her eyes changed from blue to hazel and her hair from blond to black. Seeing the shock on General Hammond's face, she finally shut her eyes, dropped her bearing, and began to speak._

"_The best place to start is the beginning. I am Samantha Black-Potter, Head of the Most Ancient, Most Noble House of Potter. My parents were Charlus Potter and Dorea McGonagall-Black. Jacob Carter is my godfather, so it was natural when we fled to the United States for me to take his name. You have not read my true file, Sir, I have three; the public file, the altered file you have that states that I am a witch and all other classified information pertaining to the Air Force, and the full file. That file includes a full dossier for my husband, our twin boys, and me. None of these files convey the real story. _

"_I never joined the Death Eaters. I do not support Voldemort. My husband made a stupid decision shortly after we were married; a decision supported and practically ordered by his Head of Family, his mother Walburga Black. He joined the Death Eaters. Shortly after that, when we graduated from Hogwarts, my brother made an even more stupid decision than my husbands. He married a muggle-born girl rather than the one he was betrothed to. _

"_This led to Walburga punishing the girl he was betrothed to for losing him, especially to a "mudblood." Bellatrix Black was my best friend; as such, she knew ALL of my secrets. Including the one I just revealed to you. Her punishment was that she was immediately married off to, the Lestrange family's scion, Roldolphus. This alarmed all of us, including my idiot brother, as the Lestrange Family Magic was widely known. All women married into that family are stripped of their Free Will. This has the side effect of complete insanity, if the woman's mind is powerful enough. _

"_Bellatrix's mind is so powerful that she can resist almost all of the darkest curses, including two of the "Unforgiveables." Her father made sure that she and her sister Andromeda could resist them after their other sister Narcissa placed Bellatrix under the Imperious. She was ordered to torture her cousin, the results of which gave him permanent physical scars and nearly fractured her psyche. Since he had made her strengthen her mind made it almost impossible for Roldolphus to control her. Because of his attempting to, she has gone completely mad. I received letters from her when she was able to break free of the madness. In one letter, she told me that the Dark Lord knew about my abilities to change. I am what is known as a Metamorphmagus, really we are the original Changelings._

"_Voldemort really wanted me under his control, and REALLY wanted the Potter family wealth in his coffers. Therefore, he made my husband a member of his inner circle, and, as a reward for the information about me, made Roldolphus one as well. In our cases, he altered the Dark Marks on our husbands so that immediately after we had sex the mark would appear on our arms as well. My husband was not informed of this, I do not know about Roldolphus. I imagine he knew because Bellatrix told me in a letter a week after the Mark appeared. I was 8 months pregnant at the time, but even so, I had to swear an oath to my father and my brother just to stay alive, let alone in the family. The letter a week later helped, although it did spark a fight between my brother and I about Bellatrix's culpability. The stress of the fight caused both my sister-in-law and me to enter labor._

"_All three boys were born at 11:59 on July the 31__st __of 1980. The time and date caused panic for my brother, and they were immediately placed in hiding. I still do not know why. _

"_I could not be told where they lived, but they could be brought to see us. As long as my husband was not there, as that could put them in even more danger than just being outside of the __Fidelius __charm. That charm hides a secret inside a chosen person. After it is cast, only that person can say the secret. Fifteen months later, on the morning of Halloween, Regulus, my husband, came home from a meeting of the inner circle. He told me that Voldemort had targeted my brother's family, a Death Eater had given him a prophecy and another had told him the secret. Immediately my father summoned the one who we thought was the Secret Keeper._

"_I could tell he wasn't. Regulus calmly told him what he had told me, and Sirius, my brother's best friend, Regulus' older brother called him a liar. He accused Regulus of trying to lure my brother's family out of hiding to deliver them to Voldemort. That is the last we saw him. That night my brother's entire family was killed, by the Dark Lord himself, Bellatrix and her husband were arrested with two other Death Eaters and convicted of torturing two aurors to insanity. That night, we destroyed one of the Dark Lord's soul-anchors. In the interest of keeping our sons alive, because we both knew that he had others, we had Walburga fake Regulus' death and begged safe-haven from the United States Department of Magic."_

**A/N End Song: **

**Sandstorm**

**Sound Rage**

**Like it so far? Tell me. **


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N I realize that some people may be unhappy about the way Sam describes James and Lilly's relationship as an idiotic mistake-please bear in mind that you do not yet know the full story, and sisters often think that their brothers are Idiots which has nothing to do really with their spouses. I know I do, a lot…almost constantly…**

**Beginning Song: **

**Five Iron Frenzy- The Greatest Story Ever Told.**

**Chapter Seven**

Harry James Potter often gave off the impression that he was a mediocre student who could not be bothered to actually try at anything that did not involve his Firebolt and a snitch. This could not be further from the truth. He had learned at an early age that doing better than Dudley only caused pain and bleeding later. Therefore, he intentionally did poorly. It is actually much harder, he had found, to get the answers wrong on purpose. Especially at Hogwarts, where the teachers did care at least a little. Harry knew that there was no real reason to keep up the charade, but every time he considered getting the "O" he knew he could all he had to do was look at his best friends.

Ron Weasley would not like it if he knew how much Harry studied, or he would expect Harry to do his homework for him. It would turn into a chore, learning, and just one more thing for Ron to use him for. Hermione was at the top of the class; Harry was currently at the fifteenth position. She thought that he required her help, and if he suddenly started doing as well as or even better than her, she would accuse him of cheating and pick a fight with him. The only class where his intelligence was welcome, it seemed, with his friends was Defense Against the Dark Arts. After all, he was Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived.

At this moment, however, his mind was fast at work. He was on a spaceship with three purebloods; one of who was just trying to kill him before they were transported here, one half-blood like him, who was also lost in thought, three Muggles, who were very confused and, it seemed, angry at the last person in this room. A pureblood that has the dark mark, claims to be his aunt, refuses to believe he is even alive, and protected the Muggles from the Wizarding contingent. Not to mention Narcissa Malfoy being stunned and beamed away like something out of Star Trek! The paradox of the situation was beginning to overload his mind. He covered his face with both hands and slid down the wall to the floor, groaning and inadvertently catching Bellatrix's attention. The previously insane woman gracefully sat beside him.

"You weren't hit by any of the curses that were aimed at you." It was not a question, so Harry did not respond. Unperturbed by the boy's silence, or his still covered face, Bellatrix continued, "You are so like your father, you know. Yes, he portrayed arrogance at Hogwarts and was a bit of a bully within those halls but he always followed his heart when it mattered." She shifted as Harry looked wearily through his fingers at her.

Tonks had noticed their proximity to each other and begun to move slowly closer, her wand in her hand. Samantha had moved further away from them, and handed her own wand to one of the Muggles. The expression on the man's face was priceless as she explained that it was not "just a stick" with a patience that screamed, "been here, done this." Without turning to her niece, Bellatrix drew her own wand and dropped it over her shoulder. Tonks, astonished, scooped it up and sat next to her. "Is it story time, Auntie?"

Bellatrix smiled at her, not commenting on the cheeky question, and addressed Harry, "has anyone told you the story of how your parents got married?" He shook his head, wondering how the hell Bellatrix would know about their relationship. His thoughts must have shown on his face because she changed tactics, "Nymphadora, what did you know about the marriage contract?"

"I knew it existed, the punishment for violating it, the fact that it makes me Heir Black unless you have a child before the wedding, but I did not know who it was to until Mum said."

"What were the consequences for breaking it? Did Aunt Walburga change them?"

"If the contract was broken by the groom, I would remain Heir Black but would be married post haste to the second born Nott. If I broke the contract, I would be cast from the Family, by blood, stripped of my magic, and given to Lucius Malfoy as Chattel." Her hands flew over her mouth, "he knew."

"He did not know what the punishment would be, because Aunt had not decided. However, he did know it would be cruel and harsh. Do you have an out clause that does not violate the contract?"

"Yes. Harry would have to talk to both Heads, and explain why he did not want to marry me; they would have to release him from the contract. Such an action would nullify the contract. I would have to renounce my Names, Black and Tonks, and have lived as a Muggle for three years before my grooms 16th birthday. My out clause has expired, as neither Sirius nor Samantha seems very interested in nullifying the contract. Sirius has had plenty of time to do so, and Samantha seems to think Harry is dead."

"James had the same clause as Harry. It must be a Potter thing." By this point, the boy in question was staring wildly between the two women. His mouth seemed to be trying to form words, but no sound was being emitted.

"Oh, dear, I seem to have broken him. Well that just makes story telling easier. You see, Harry, I was born at the same time as Sirius. This makes us BOTH the Head of House Black. Because the Potter of Potter is our liege lord, a female Head of Black is usually married to the Gryffindor of Potter.

"My aunt was too closely related to your grandfather, and obviously would not have been married to his Gryffindor any way, as two females cannot produce heirs. Not to mention the fact that he was almost twenty years her senior. Therefore, my great-grandfather had to adopt a pureblood girl who was at most six years younger than he was, and was not blood related to the Potters or the Blacks. Your grandmother was born Dorea McGonagall, the eldest girl of five girls in a patriarchal family.

"In exchange for their oldest, my great-grandfather gave the clan his youngest son. He was blood adopted, but she could not be. So Dorea was almost immediately married to Charlus, and they tried to produce heirs long before I was born. Unfortunately, they could not, from 1940 until 1960, when both families had almost given up hope. That is when Dorea gave birth to Samantha and James. Twins, and one a Metamorph, they were pampered, James a little more so than Samantha. Sirius and I are only a couple of months younger than them, Regulus three years younger and Andromeda a couple years older, Narcissa only one year older than me and so very cruel, even as a child. When Regulus was born, Aunt Walburga saw a chance to reunite the Blacks and the Potters fully. Not to control Potter money, but to keep the sanctity of the old families.

"Charlus and Aunt Walburga cast the family spells determining Line desent on all of us. Sirius was the next Black and Samantha the next Potter. They could not be married to each other, as that would defeat the purpose. As I was also listed as the Black and James as the next Gryffindor of Potter, there was no pause in creating our contract.

"Regulus was contracted for Samantha and we all four grew up KNOWING who we were contracted to, and that violating the contract would be punished. Aunt Walburga made sure I was informed that my punishment for any breach of contract would be the worse torture imaginable to a headstrong person like me. The complete loss of my free will." Harry gasped and Tonks closed her eyes, remembering her aunt from before the madness completely overtook her. Undeterred, Bellatrix continued, "I do not blame Lilly for what happened. She was a Muggle-born; there was no way she could know. Our relationship was an odd one in school. Lilly was immediately popular, and Samantha and I were her Slytherin competition for friends. She had all of Gryffindor house and we had all of Slytherin. We were not very nice to each other during school, and then during fifth year, James decided he was in love with her.

"We all saw it, and I was terrified. We held our tongues, even Sirius and Regulus. We should have warned her, but I honestly thought James would talk to his father and my aunt first. I could live with her punishment, I thought, if he at least did it right. We started being nicer to her after his emotions changed. Samantha urged James to tell Lilly about the uphill battle he faced just to be with her. Lilly overheard, and he very nearly lost your mother when his response was to cruelly prank Regulus in revenge. He simply told Lilly not to worry about his battles, and to focus on her own. He also warned her off being friends with us, calling us future Death Eaters.

"James' major flaw was arrogance, and I know that his friends will say that James and Lilly got together at the end of sixth year, which is true, married after graduation, and then had you. They got married the summer before seventh year, without telling any of us. The first I learned was when he presented her to your grandfather. My aunt was there at the time, and Lilly was exposed to exactly how bad things were. When James made his announcement, I immediately panicked. Samantha and I had made plans for me to leave the country after graduation. When we thought they would marry-I would already be gone.

"My aunt did not hesitate, she cast the Black Blood curse on me. That is a family curse that literally causes the blood to boil for exactly one minute. It is worse than the torture curse and can only be cast by The Black on a Black. She then stated that Roldolphus Lestrange was interested in marrying me and then left the house.

"I do not remember what happened next, I was nearly catatonic. I came to my senses in Samantha's room, being cared for by a very contrite Lilly and Kreature. We could hear Samantha and Charlus yelling at James for his stupidity. At first Lilly thought that they meant marrying a muggle-born, until Samantha's voice came up clearly, 'would it have killed you to talk to Father and Walburga first, you utter moron?' That single question sparked a thousand from your mother, all of which I answered.

"To protect me further, Charlus convinced my aunt and your parents to conceal the fact that the contract had been broken and James and Lilly wed until after we graduated. They agreed, Lilly more readily than James and my Aunt completely reluctantly, and I was able to stay in my right mind until I was eighteen. By then, Nymphadora had been born and Samantha, Lilly, and I had contrived a way to make my aunt happy and get Andromeda back into the family. Before you were even conceived, you were betrothed to Nymphadora."

"Wow," was all Harry or Tonks could think to say. Then something occurred to Harry, "If you didn't want to be Death Eaters, why do you have the Dark Mark?"

**A/N wow another monologue chapter. Almost 2000 words at that! **

**End Song: Five Iron Frenzy- It Was A Dark And Stormy Night **

**And **

**Molotov Jukebox-Apology**

**What do you all think of Bellatrix's tale now?**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8**

Harry quickly realized that he might have been impertinent when both marked women in the room imitated goldfish in his direction. Before the now ashamed boy could apologize, Bellatrix startled him and Tonks by ripping up her sleeve, and removing her arm coverings. She silently turned her arm over so he could see. He had seen Crouch, Jr.'s Dark Mark at the end of fourth year, not to mention Wormtale's and the Mark launched at the Quidditch world cup. Bellatrix's mark was backwards, he noticed. Samantha sighed and showed her currently bare left arm. Like watching Tonks change her hair, the confused boy saw the Dark Mark morph out of his supposed aunts arm.

He looked at Tonks, her hair was randomly flashing through the blue spectrum of color as she stared at Samantha. As the pink-haired young woman's mind raced to make the connections, Samantha began to explain to the history of her and Bellatrix's marks. Their stories were so similar; why they had the marks anyway, that they began finishing each other's sentences. Once they had finished, the two unwilling Death Eaters noticed that they had quite the audience. Even Thor had beamed into the room, in his Norse disguise. Jack looked at him, his question written all over his face.

"I have scanned each of you, for health issues I can correct before I beam you back to Earth. The other woman is already back where she came from, her memory modified. She should believe that she went for a walk in the woods. As for you here, SG1 is in perfect health, except for Major Carter, who needs rest. All of the others suffer the same as she; you all show signs of exhaustion. Possibly removing you from your planet and then allowing you to use magic at all was foolish. The female with pink hair has an injury, which I can fix within seconds. The man and woman who came through the archway first are suffering from malnutrition, again something I can fix with my medical pods. However, the boy has a parasite, not unlike the Goauld yet at the same time different. I can fix this too, but I have to have his closest relatives with the same abilities as he has. Therefore, I ran his DNA against all Tauri known to me. Major Carter is the most closely related, of the previous generation on his paternal. Daniel Jackson is within 2 generations on his maternal, but he is not of your race."

"What about the Blacks? Sirius or Tonks?" Harry asked, knowing his grandmother was a Black.

"These three are related to you at the Seventh generation," Thor gestured to the adults, "and the younger woman is relate at the Eighth generation."

"Dorea Black was adopted. My great-grandfather and his brother were too closely related to the Potters, and neither family was wiling to take the son of another family just to fulfill vassal obligations. A Black marries a Potter every second generation, at least. Our families used to be so much larger, but then there was only your grandfather and his sister. Grindewald and Dumbledore saw to that.

"That war wiped out the entire second and third lines of Potter, and all of the Blacks except my great-grandfather and his two sons. To fix the problem, they adopted a girl, who was about ten at the time, from the McGonagall clan in Scotland. She could only be adopted in name, because a blood adoption would place her too closely related to the Potters. She was already related to the Blacks through her own great-grandfather, who was a blood-traitor." Bellatrix explained, when it was apparent no one else would, "this is why my aunt decided to betroth both myself and Regulus to the Potter line. To 'remove the taint Aunt Dorea placed by being the daughter of a mudblood and a blood-traitor's whelp.' Her words, not mine. Dorea was my favorite aunt; I did not care about her parentage.

"She is the one who taught me my more…unique…curses. Some of which is truly McGonagall Magic, since she was never cast out of that family, she taught what she knew to James, Samantha, and because we were inseparable, me. The connecting line pertaining to you goes my third great grandfather was your second great grandfather; he had a son and a daughter. I am descended from the son; your great grandmother was the daughter. My second great grandfather was the first cousin of your grandfather, then his son bore my grandfather, father then Sirius, Regulus, myself and my sisters, and then Nymphadora and Draco. You may as well not be related, the Black blood is so diluted in you." She sighed, directing a heavy look at both Samantha and Sirius, "you should know all of this already, Potter. That you truly do not is vexing, has Dumbledore told you nothing at all?"

"Dumbledore told me that I was the last Potter. That my grandparents died the year I was born and my father was an only child. Sirius never mentioned an aunt, either," Harry glared at his sheepish godfather.

Samantha cocked her head at her brother-in-law, "Sirius?" her voice was pained, they had been so close before her wedding to Regulus that she could not believe he would hide her existence from her nephew.

"I was told that Harry knew about all the Potters and wanted nothing to do with Samantha because of her status as a Death Eater." He was addressing the younger Muggle, Daniel, willing them all to understand. "I honestly thought that Harry only wanted to know his parents, though I was never very close to Lilly."

"What made you think," Harry began carefully, pausing to reword so it wouldn't sound accusatory, "that I did not want to know about the others?"

His answer was simple, and distressing to those who battled for the 'Light.' "Albus told me. He told me that you had declared Samantha a traitor, and dead to you. That you were going to contest her status as Head of Potter when you turn sixteen. I knew the truth of her involvement, what Regulus did, and the attitude he said you had grieved me. But you never asked about her, or Regulus. I would have told you. I was planning on telling you, in fact, before your sixteenth birthday. To warn you about the folly of challenging the Potter."

"Why did he never tell me?"

"He never tells anyone anything." Tonks said, her voice bitter and hard.

Thor looked at the Tauri in the room, moved a stone on the panel, and gestured to the beds that appeared. "We will watch over you as you sleep. You will sleep until all of you are healed." He watched as they complied, then beamed from the room.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9**

_SGC Isolation Room 10_

_1900_

Janet paced the room for what seemed to her the thousandth time. General Hammond had just informed her, the only other witch that he was sure of, that Sam's Department of Mysteries teaching job was still approved and that the students were arriving today. Sam wasn't back yet, still floating about space with the rest of SG1 and Thor. So that left Janet: Doctor, Witch, Friend, and, apparently, BABYSITTER extraordinaire. She punched the table in front of her and swore loudly.

"Really, Madam, is such language necessary?"

Janet whirled around to face the door. She hadn't heard it open, and yet there, with smirking SFs, was stood a positive HERD of British Wizards!

"This is an American Military base," She began, willfully pushing her frustrations aside, "Specifically Air Force, though we have a small contingent if Marines as well. As I understand it, you will all be staying here, in this wing. You will not have unfettered access to the base, and until Maj…Ricta has you sign Oaths, you will not be told what we do. Your presence on this base depends entirely on Ricta's desire to keep you around. She is in our Head of Wizardry."

"And where is this Ricta?" An aristocratic dark haired man asked, just barely politely enough to disguise his arrogance. Janet stared at him; he was tall with black hair, dark eyes, and was obviously a Pureblood with the common attitude that he controlled everything. Janet smirked inwardly; she couldn't wait until Sam returned. She could out-arrogant even a Black if she wanted to.

"She is currently seeing to her duties elsewhere, Mr. …" Janet looked pointedly at the man.

"LORD Greengrass, Madam. You have yet to introduce yourself. Is it common amongst American Muggles to ignore courtesy?"

"Lord Greengrass, I am a Prewitt and a Witch, but first I am an American Airman. This base is my home; I am also the Chief Medical Officer for the entire base. That makes me the head Healer as well. You may address me as Dr. Frasier." She turned to the SF's, "I have this well in hand so you can leave, unless you would like to demonstrate a standard return physical." The two young men left quickly, casting fearful glances at the small woman.

"I have a list," Janet said as the door shut, "provided by Director Croaker, of students who are supposed to be here. I understand that Ricta requires the presence of a Magical Guardian or a Head of Family. I cannot answer any questions about how she will be teaching, or what. Ordinarily I would be doing your physicals now and sending you off, however, there has been a complication. Please just look at the parchment and mark your names." She thrust the list at Lord Greengrass and closed the curtains around the small group.

**Medical Bay, Thor's Ship**

_Earth's Orbit_

_1900_

Samantha, used to recovering quickly, was the first to wake. She hopped out of the bed and morphed back to her Blond disguise. She looked over at Harry, her nephew, he was still asleep, and there was a black mass being drawn out of his forehead. IT was screaming as it was removed, and decaying before her eyes. She cast her vision around at SG1 and Andromeda; they too were transfixed on the boy to notice her as she stealthily hopped off the bed.

"Carter," O'Neill snapped, not turning to face her, "I'm telling Janet." Samantha chose the mature route of sticking her tongue out at him and moved over to Andromeda's side. "I cant figure out," she whispered to her smirking friend, "HOW he always knows!"

"Perhaps he just knows you. If you are always in this close proximity, then they must all know you better than Regulus does. You did not want to tell Sirius…but…is Reggie alive?"

"Yes." Samantha was spared from responding further by Nymphadora groaning and Bellatrix's left arm making an odd hissing noise. Suddenly a holographic image appeared directly in front of Samantha, accompanied by an undisguised Thor. Jack opened his mouth to explain, or chastise the little alien, when Andromeda slapped Samantha's arm and glared at her.

"Why did you not tell us he is Asgard? We could have rekindled the alliance and asked for help with Voldemort, like they helped with Mars the Wretched three thousand years ago!"

"Unfortunately, Andromeda Tonks, thanks to the treaty made with the Goa'uld, concerning the Tauri, the Asgard are currently unable to assist you on Earth. However if you can get this…Voldemort…to an unprotected planet, then the Asgard fleet will gladly assist our old friends." Thor explained gently, "I am not here to discuss this matter. I have found a mass in Bellatrix's brain, it seems to be made of what your race calls black magic. It is not in her tissues, it is on them, pressing down on all four hemispheres," he gestured to the hologram and it changed, showing the top of Bellatrix's brain. "This is where it is," he continued, pointing a long gray finger at the large black mass. This image is not magnified."

The mass was pulsing and solidifying, becoming heavier according to the hologram's notations. Her brainwaves began to decrease. Samantha turned to Thor, vaguely aware that both Nymphadora and Sirius had awakened, "Ca-can you beam it out?" She asked the little alien desperately, "Can you give us Bellatrix back, Thor?"

The little grey man nodded, "I can, with her families permission. It is as simple as removing the soul fragment from young Harry Potter, and the Dark Magic from the tattoo on your arm." As Sirius and Andromeda emphatically agreed to the procedure, Samantha stared at her left arm. She willed the tattoo to appear, and it was still there.

It was different, though, she could no longer feel any of the people attached to her mark. Just like Bellatrix was bound to Voldemort, Roldolphus, and Narcissa, Samantha bound to Voldemort, Regulus, and Alecto Carrow. Both Voldemort and Alecto had been siphoning magic from Samantha's core for almost two decades, but now she felt an over abundance of power. She and Bellatrix would have to watch themselves for accidents until they adjusted again.

She returned her attention to her damaged friend as a beam of light danced around her head. Bellatrix was screaming, still unconscious, from the pain of the magic fighting the beam. As it lost bit by bit, Asgard technology repaired the damage it was causing in her brain. If the Asgard could sweat, then Thor would be as he physically operated both technologies. It was a sight to behold, as was the expressions on her teammates' faces.

Teal'c was stoic as ever, but deep in his eyes burned an anger and despair. As much as he had accepted Samantha as a Warrior, he could not dismiss the fact that they were women and meant to be protected by their husbands, not harmed by them. Colonel O'Neill was glaring at the black mass as it reassembled itself on a table next to Thor, as though he could kill the person responsible through it. Daniel was on the verge of crying and Andromeda had thrown herself into Samantha's arms, sobbing, as Bellatrix's screams became more wretched. She looked helplessly at Nymphadora and Sirius, only to see them staring at the floor. Nymphadora's hair could not decide if it wanted to be black or white and Sirius seemed to be making a concerted effort to rip the nail on his right ring finger completely off.

Thor was still repairing damage in Bellatrix's brain when Harry sat up, his cry of distress habitually silent. Samantha disentangled herself from Andromeda, directing the distraught woman over to her daughter, and moved to the frightened boy. He was staring wide-eyed at Thor, his mouth hanging open. Bellatrix finally stopped screaming as the light stopped circling her head and her eyes opened. She quickly cursed and closed them again. As Thor and Andromeda fussed over Bellatrix's migraine, Samantha spoke to her nephew, "I am sorry I did not believe you. I should have checked, after Father died. But I didn't want to stay in England and the Goblins didn't tell me when I was there."

Harry smiled at her, "Can you get me away from the Dursleys? I think spending the summer in America is better protection from Voldemort than living with people who hate me. Besides you can tell me the things that others wont, about my parents."

Samantha stared at him, "I can try, but even though Thor confirmed your relation you still have to have a regular blood test. Classified isn't a pliable excuse in court, after all. It doesn't really matter; you will be an adult in July. The contract, which now that I know you are alive I am not willing to dissolve, stipulates that you be married ON your sixteenth birthday."

Sirius found his way to his feet, looking healthier than Harry had ever seen him. His hair was shining ebony, his teeth white and repaired, and he was no longer emaciated. Overall Thor's machines had taken decades off of the man's appearance. He stumbled over to Harry's bed, "I am also not willing to dissolve the contract, now that I know it exists for sure. It is the only way for Andromeda and Bellatrix to rejoin the family, as they should be. I thing the first thing I will do after your wedding will be to dissolve that disastrous marriage. The second will be to disown Narcissa and her whelp. I have my heiress and don't want our money going to Voldemort."

Harry, and Nymphadora (who was eavesdropping), nodded their assent to the two Heads. "That is not to say," Samantha began, smirking, "That you cannot date. In fact my son, Aries, has just begun a relationship with a lovely pureblood at his school. I am sure he would be easily convinced to double up with you. After we've bought you new clothes. What ARE you wearing, boy?"

Harry flushed as Nymphadora and Sirius snickered beside him. "We went to the department of mysteries from school. This is one of my School Outfits Mrs. Weasley picked up last year." He looked down at his clothes, now five or six inches too short, "Did I grow?"

"Indeed you did, young Harry Potter. Part of the healing I gave you reversed the damage your upbringing gave you," Thor stated from next to Bellatrix, who had yet to reawaken, "You had many complications from spending too much time in a small space. I would liken it to the state of O'Neill's knees, except you are so much younger than he, so you simply grew damaged. It took longer to fix than O'Neill's knees did." SG1 stared at their C.O.; his favorite jokes were about how damaged his knees were. Jack shrugged, deciding to ask his questions now that almost everybody was awake, "How did…Andromeda…know what Thor was? What ARE you people? Who is Voldemort?"

Samantha took a deep breath, prepared to give the shortest possible answers when Thor's console beeped. A message from Stargate Command had been transmitted to him.

_SG1, and Thor,_

_Major Samantha Carter has duties to perform as Unspeakable Ricta. Director Croaker says you are to return immediately to the SGC. Your students are already in Isolation 10. Be dressed properly, and if Sempra is with you, cloak her as well._

_Hammond Out_

Samantha drew her wand, set to conjure decent robes and cloaks when she felt a tiny hand on her arm. She looked in askance at the diminutive alien. "Input your requirements into the console to your left. It will create what you need, then you can enchant."

"Right." She moved over to the console and began designing. Within minutes, every witch or wizard had robes and cloaks defining their stations. She didn't bother enchanting three of them, their crests were enough to identify who the wearer was. Instead, Samantha flicked her wand and the clothing flew to their new owners. Harry's robes were unmarked, but crimson with black and yellow embroidery, the cloak was solid crimson and closed over his entire body. The hood covered his face completely, but even without spell work, he could see out. Sirius' and Andromeda's were black with the crest of house Black in silver and crimson, their cloaks solid black, and without the complete coverage Harry's offered.

As Samantha set about enchanting the other three sets, Bellatrix found her feet. She stumbled over to her friend, intent on reminding her of the specifics. By the time she had reached her, Samantha had finished Bellatrix's robes. They were everything but Unforgivable-proof, including bullets.

The colors were midnight black, with the same embroidery patterns as Harry's robes, in crimson and Yellow, her cloak Midnight Black and all encompassing. Nymphadora's robes had the same features, but were solid crimson, with a black cloak like her mother's. Teal'c raised his eyebrow when the wizards simply began changing, with no regard to modesty and raised the other when Samantha joined them. Her robes were the most elaborate, black and crimson bleeding together with yellow embroidery on the arms leading to the Potter crest on her chest. Her cloak was also solid black and all encompassing. After she had shrunk and pocketed everybody's now surplus clothing, Thor took the initiative and beamed the group back to the SGC.

_Isolation Room 10_

_1920_

Dr. Frasier had just closed the curtains around them, leaving Minerva to calm the now irate lord, when a bright light spilled over the top and under the bottom of the curtain. Minerva heard some talking before it was replaced with a buzzing sound, followed by absolute silence. She touched the curtain, only to be shocked by the fabric. It rippled as if there was a wall of water instead of whatever Muggles used for curtains. Someone had erected the famous Potter Privacy Wards.


End file.
